


You would never know

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Morality, Evil Jared, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Fuck Hole Dean, Humiliation, Infidelity, Innocent Dean, Jared has no morality, Jared is a dick, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Dean, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Jared, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had no plans of marrying his girlfriend Genevieve or anybody for that matter. </p><p>But when he met her adorable ten years old daughter Dean, his little bastard twitched.</p><p>He married Genevieve.</p><p>This is not a cute fic.</p><p>This is a very dark fic and Jared has no conscience at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raise her right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.
> 
> This is an extremely immoral fic.
> 
> So if wincest is not your piece of cake then hit the back button.
> 
> For all those kinky bitches and jerks, welcome aboard. ;D

Jared starts dating Genevieve, after meeting her on the sets of Supernatural. She is pretty, sexy and a successful actress so Jared started dating her. But Jared is a player, no way in hell was he ever gonna settle down with anyone.

Genevieve was pretty serious about Jared. He is the hottest guy she has ever seen and the star of the super hit show, he is one of the sexiest billionaires. She wanted to marry him. 

One night she invited Jared to her place for dinner. She cooked his favourite salad and several other stuff. She decided to propose Jared tonight.

Jared pressed the doorbell and a tiny little girl opened the door. _Oh no, not tiny Genevieve, but another girl._

This girl was even tinier than Genevieve, and downright adorable. Pale skin, adorable pouty pink lips. She was wearing a bunny costume and the pink and white bunny ears just drove Jared insane. She is the cutest thing Jared has ever seen. She was like ten or something. Jared got on his knees to get on eye level with her and asked "Who the hell are you tiny bunny?", she narrowed her eyes and said "Who the hell are you, Giant moose?". 

Genevieve came to the door and smiled at Jared saying "I see you met my daughter, Dean". Jared's eyes lightened up, he raised his eyebrows and he said "Your daughter? she is adorable". He patted her head and Dean shrugged his hand away and ran off to go to her fancy dress party, few blocks down.

Jared watched her fluffy tail bounce as she hopped away to join her friends.

*********************************************

Genevieve talked to him about several stuff, during dinner but he was seldom listening, his head was filled with the images of that adorable bunny. 

His cock showed an interesting twitch, he has never been attracted to children before, he was not a paedophile but something about Dean made him loose his control. He wanted to see her again.

_Maybe touch her._

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Genevieve proposed to him. He was shocked and had no intention of marrying anyone at all but he thought, marrying her meant spending more time with Dean.

He said yes, and she hugged him excitedly. Jared buried his face in her neck and smirked. Then he asked her "Hey lets get married this weekend and you two should move in with me". 

Genevieve pulled back and looked at him in shock and said "You wanna take Dean in too, I was thinking about sending her to a boarding school". Jared panicked hearing this but he didn't let his expressions rat him out.

_He is a very convincing actor._

He calmly said "Yeah, but kids don't get raised right in boarding schools. It's important for a child to be with her parents. We will raise her together, I wanna adopt her. I wanna raise her as my own daughter".

Genevieve eyes opened wide hearing this, she asked "You know adopting her would make Dean your heir?". Jared smiled and said "Yeah, I know. She is a great kid, I do want her to be my daughter and heir".

_Jared kinda noticed the dollar signs in her eyes as he told her._

Genevieve couldn't be happier, the billionaire wanted to, not only marry her but also adopt her daughter. She hugged him tight and nuzzled his neck and said "I can't believe I found such a gentleman like you. We are gonna raise her right, together".

Jared held her and hid his face behind her neck, he couldn't control his shit eating grin. 

He thought.

_Yeah, he is gonna raise her right._


	2. Innocent Reasons

A few days later Jared and Genevieve got married. It was a small wedding with only their friends, family and the cast and crew members of supernatural. 

They decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

Genevieve recommended to leave Dean with her grandparents but Jared wanted to 'know her better' so he decided to take Dean with them on their honeymoon.

Genevieve felt awkward at first but later, she was glad that her 'super rich' husband was getting along with her daughter. 

Jared never gave her any chance to doubt his intentions. He took her to romantic dinners, and showered her with expensive presents. He took her to long late night walks on the beaches of Hawaii.

He fucked her every chance he got, pounded into her thinking about how it would feel to pound into Dean's holes and after her orgasm when she passed out, he would quietly sneak out of their hotel bedroom to spend time with Dean.

Dean loved spending time with her new daddy too, he played with her, helped her with her homework, laughed with her when she made fun of her teachers. She had fun whenever she was with Jared.

*********************************************

Jared never missed a chance of touching Dean. Whenever Genevieve was not around he would play with Dean, fake wrestle with her, sit her on his lap and tickle her. Dean would laugh and tickle him back. Sometimes she would jump on his lap to strangle him and he would pull her close and nuzzle her neck. 

Genevieve enjoyed their innocent looking father daughter moments and soon got accustomed to their touchy feely behaviour.

********************************************

One fine day Genevieve decided to go shopping and Jared threw a bitchface saying "Oh come on, do I have to. I mean I don't understand anything about ladies fashion, so you just go and buy whatever you want", he handed her, his platinum card. She had no reason to be upset, only thing floating in her eyes was the platinum card. She just kissed him took the card and hopped out of the hotel suite.

Jared was left alone with Dean.

He entered Dean's room and saw her playing a game on her gameboy. He asked "Hey Dean, you wanna go to the beach?", Dean nodded excitedly and jumped out of her bed to put on her bikini.

She took off her shorts, t-shirt and tiny little panty to put on her baby doll pink bikini as he watched her, leaning against the door. 

She put the tiny triangular piece of fabric over her pussy and was about to tie the string when Jared caught her wrists. She looked up at him as he just smiled and said "You wanna get sunburns? Let me put some sunscreen on you". 

She dumped the panty on the bed and ran naked to the dressing table to get the bottle of sunscreen. Jared's cock was painfully pushing against his fly now. He palmed his angry red bastard over his jeans.

She came back, still completely naked. She was bony and delicate, no fat at all, her tiny baby nipples were pink and Jared couldn't wait to touch them.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, he took the sunscreen from her and poured a generous amount on his hands.

He rubbed his hands together and started applying it all over her back, neck and hands.

Then he put her down and stood her on the floor, pulling her close between his legs. He took another round of sunscreen and applied it over her chest in soft yet firm motion. 

It didn't mean anything when his palm and fingers found their way to her nipples every couple of strokes.

It didn't mean anything when he traced the curve of her baby ass and rested his hands on those butt cheeks for a while longer.

It didn't mean anything when he picked her up and laid her on the bed and pulled her legs apart to put lotion on her private parts.

It didn't mean anything when his lotion slicked fingers traced her tiny little fuckholes.

But then the moment ended when she laughed and said "Come on Jay, it tickles" and then jumped away from him to put on her bikini.

Jared was so turned on by this, he said "I am tired Dean, you play with your gameboy I will take you to the beach tomorrow". Dean pouted and asked "What? Why?". Jared didn't bother replying and left the room.

He entered his bedroom and sighed, what the fuck is wrong with him? He was never a paedophile, why does being close to Dean turn him on so much?

He went to his bathroom to take a shower. As he stood under the extremely hot water, he thought about his life choices. He doesn't even love Genevieve, and she clearly just loves his money, then why did he marry her? Just to be close to a ten year old girl. He could imagine what would happen if the media found out about it. Good bye superstar lifestyle, welcome orange jumpsuit. 

But how would they find out about it? He could keep Genevieve occupied with a platinum card. Hell he could just give Genevieve a big enough diamond ring and she won't look past it, even if he is fucking Dean right in front of her. 

And Dean, well Dean is too young to understand what's happening, so he still has few more years to enjoy her openly, after that he would figure something out.

The thoughts of using Dean and her perfectly pink little fuckholes were driving him insane. 

He jerked off hard in the shower till his cock hurt. 

He came biting his lips.


	3. Restricted Pleasures

A few days later, their honeymoon ended and they moved to Vancouver. Genevieve was extremely excited to move into Jared's house. It is a six bedroom mansion with beautiful gardens and a private pool.

She couldn't believe how she managed to catch such a sexy and rich fish. She felt like she had Jared wrapped around her pinky, he never said no whenever she wanted anything.

His wallet and his cock were always ready to provide her pleasure. She is the luckiest woman alive.

**********************************************

They moved into his house and enrolled Dean to a nearby school. Genevieve spent most of her time partying and showing off to the other celebrity women. While Jared was busy shooting next season of Supernatural.

They stayed busy all day but at night, both of them would be home and they would shower each other with love. _And after fucking Jared, she would ask him for something expensive and he would say yes, as always._

Genevieve was happy, her life was perfect.

*********************************************

A few days passed by perfectly, then suddenly one night Jared added even more sparkle to the perfection.

That night after having sex Jared told her "Hey, I was thinking about you all day today", Genevieve said smirking "Oh really? What were you thinking about" she winked and moved closer to him, pressing her breasts against his arm. Jared smiled at her and gently pecked her lips and said "Today Jensen told me that Danneel is going on a cruise and so is Victoria, so I thought you should too. It would be great if you guys got along and you can show them off this" he suddenly got out a wrapped present from under the pillow.

Genevieve's eyes opened wide and she said "You are totally spoiling me" her eyes still locked on the present as she took it from him. 

She unwrapped it and it was an elegant and stylish diamond necklace, _not to mention extremely expensive._

She was speechless and just stunned, she had no idea what to say to him. She just pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Then she said "You have no idea how much I love you. I can't wait to see the look on those girls. So when is the cruise?", Jared smiled and said "It's tomorrow morning, but don't worry about anything, the housekeeper packed your bags already". Genevieve smiled and hugged him close, she said "You are the best husband ever".

_Wow could it be anymore easier, just fuck him and he would shower her with diamonds and luxury cruises. She is good._

*********************************************

Next morning Genevieve left for a month long cruise and she couldn't be happier. A month of no work, just spa, massage and showing off to the other girls.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one happy.

*********************************************

Jared was thrilled by getting her out of the house for a whole month. 

It's been so long since he has touched Dean in any way. He was too busy during days, with his work and at night Genevieve never left him alone.

Now with her gone, he could have Dean all night long for a whole friggin month.

*********************************************

He finished his shooting and came straight home, to his Dean.

He entered the house and saw Dean napping on the couch. The TV was still on so he assumed Dean dozed off.

He turned off the TV and moved closer to the couch. One of Dean's hands were above her head and the other one was brushing the carpet as it hung down. Her legs were spread wide.

Jared sat on the edge of the couch and stared at her clueless and vulnerable body. He noticed his bastard get interested. It's been so long, he couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to touch, to feel.

She looked so beautiful and he just wanted to rip those shorts off and shove his huge cock in that tiny little fuckhole. 

He glided his palm over her smooth baby thighs and slipped his hand inside her shorts. She wasn't wearing any underwear. 

_It's like she is doing this on purpose, she is trying to kill Jared._

He cupped her ass cheek and stayed like that for a while longer. It felt buttery smooth and silky soft under his touch. He missed this so fuckin' much. 

Still holding her butts, he leaned closer to her and captured her lips into an open mouthed kiss. 

It's been too long, he needed more than this, he needed her mouth for other purposes. He slowly got up and unzipped his jeans, then he slowly pulled out his moose sized dick. His cock was already drooling, watching the beautiful and innocent baby girl's sleeping form. 

That shameless jerk is gonna be the death of him, standing proud and drooling.

He slowly rubbed the head of that greedy son of a bitch over her full lower lip, he felt chills. Her lips were so soft, softer than any pussy he has ever fucked. He wonders how her pussy would feel.

He wanted to feel that tight constricting pussy but he didn't have much time to prepare her, also she could wake up any minute. So he decided to just settle for this. He rubbed his aching cock, all over her face and neck. He tickled his cockhead by sliding it gently over her eyelashes.

He smiled as her eyes shivered under his touch, he left a trail of precum all over her face.

Then he gently pulled her mouth open and rubbed the head over her teeth, painting her lips and teeth with his own juice. He felt an animalistic sense of achievement by marking his territory.

But he needed more friction, he is so close. So he wraps his fingers and palm around his cock and starts stroking hard, eyes still locked at Dean's precum stained face.

He came biting back a scream.

He ran into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then he brought a washcloth back and cleaned Dean's face. He didn't want to though, he wanted Dean to stay covered in his cum. He wanted to fill Dean up and lock the cum inside using plugs. He wanted to blow his load in her mouth and make her swallow every last drop.

But he couldn't, at least not yet.

*********************************************

Jared gently woke Dean up by saying "Hey baby girl, wake up, I ordered pizza" he moved her shoulder gently. Dean slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She yawned and got up licking her lips.

Jared felt a sense of arousal, it's his cum that she is licking, can she taste him on her lips?

But then his arousal turned into anger as she made a disgusted face and said "My mouth tastes funny, I am gonna brush my teeth first".

Jared just wanted to fuck that look out of her face, he just wanted to thrust his huge cock down her throat and fuck her face until she starts seeing stars. But he controlled his rage, took a deep breath and said "Okay, be quick, pizza's waiting". She smiled and ran excitedly to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jared sighs, things he puts up with, for her. He shakes his head and gets up to go to the kitchen.

He places two plates with pizza on the dining table and waits for Dean.

A few minutes later, Dean joins him on the table.

He asks her "So Dean, how was your day?", she smiled and said "It was good, I had loads of fun with my new friends and this guy Cas asked me to marry him when I am older". Sam chokes on his beer hearing this, and says "What?", Dean says "He is cute, I think you know him. He is your friend Misha's son". 

Jared just shrugged and tried to let this pass, he curled his fingers up into a tight fist and tried to calm down. He wasn't gonna let Dean marry anyone else, she was his fuck toy.

_Only his._


	4. Frustrating Compromises

A few weeks passed by. 

All these days, Jared just tried to control his bastard and just took small dozes of that ten year old drug. 

He would sneak into her room in the middle of the night, slowly lift her t-shirt up and gently touch her tiny nipples using his huge cock while she's sleeping. 

Sometimes he would pull her panty aside and gently rub his cock over her tiny little holes. 

Sometimes he would rest his cock head on the entrance of her pussy and gently feel his precum drip inside. 

Sometimes, while he's filling her up with his juices, he would circle his thumb very gently over her clit. He would be extremely gentle so that she doesn't wake up, but he always managed to get a moan or two out of her.

He would rub his thumb and swirl his fingers with feather touches over her pussy, for what would feel like years. But it would be worth it, because he could feel her slick mixing up with his precum and wetting his burning hot cock. 

When this happens he can't last longer, he would wrap his hands around his cock and stroke like he is gonna pull it off. Then he would cum all over her thighs.

Then would come the worst part, he hates removing his cum from her body. She is his, he just wants her to know that. He just wants to fill her with his cum up to the brim, he wants her to carry his babies.

*********************************************

Anyways, those heavenly days were gone, and now Genevieve is back. No more touching his baby doll, just hugging maybe. But hugging was never enough, she was still too bony to provide him that kind of pleasure. 

_But he always managed to cup her ass whenever Genevieve was not looking._

_Sometimes he would pull her close in such a way that his jeans covered cock was touching her thin chest._

_It wasn't enough, but that's all he was gonna get, while Genevieve was breathing down his neck._

He only got his pleasure when Genevieve went out on Saturday nights. He would feed Dean cheesecakes, pies, pizzas and send her in a food coma. Then he would warm the tip of his cock, pressed against her warm wet hole.

********************************************

A few years passed by and Jared's frustration pent up. 

Dean grew up to be a beautiful pre teen.

She was almost thirteen now and just had her first period a few months back. 

_Jared's doing by the way. Thank you very much._

_His cockhead was stuck to the rim of her asshole while he decided to stick his pinky inside her tiny little pussy._

_Even his pinky is like a small cock._

_So he entered the tiny version of his bastard inside her slick warm pussy and that's it, he was lost._

_It was the first time he tried this on her. She was so tight, it was like her inner walls were blocking the blood circulation to his pinky. He tried to move and push around a bit without waking her up, but she was too tight._

_He pulled out using all his strength, while her inner walls sucked him in like a black hole. Then he pushed in again. She came as he pressed against her G spot, but didn't wake up, just moaned._

_He thrusted in and out a few times and was finally knuckles deep inside her. He found her cervix and started pressing his pinky against her pinhole, a bit harder than he anticipated._

_She started bleeding._

Now after she had a growth spurt and grew up a couple of c-cups, it was downright impossible for Jared to control himself. 

He would get uncontrollably horny whenever he would sight a bit of cleavage. The bulge in his pants would be too hard to hide so he would have no other choice but to pull Genevieve into the bedroom and fuck her senseless. 

He would search for Dean in Genevieve's holes, but could never find her.

He would close his eyes and imagine her to be Dean but then she would moan and her voice would ruin his imagination. 

That greedy leech was nothing like his sweet, innocent little Dean. 

His innocent little fuckhole Dean.


	5. Supressed Desires

It is Dean's thirteenth birthday party and she invited her entire school. Genevieve wanted to attend too, but going to an otter charity event and increasing her social status was more important than her only daughter's birthday. 

Dean didn't really care much, she was used to being ignored by her mother. Only person who mattered to her was her daddy.

But sadly Jared had to attend VanCon with Jensen and Misha. She was heartbroken when Jared called and told her that he couldn't make it, but she handled herself and decided to have fun with her friends. She was glad that Cas was coming.

She was hoping to have her first kiss with Cas. _Maybe they could get to second base. It's just a thought._

*********************************************

Jared was so frustrated with fan questions and pictures. It was his baby girl's birthday and he was wasting his time with people he didn't even know existed. He just wanted it to be over soon so that he could rush home to his sweetheart.

*********************************************

Dean showered and got dressed into a beautiful purple chiffon, spaghetti sleeved tank top and black denim. She left her hair open and put on some cherry lip gloss. She looked absolutely stunning.

She opened the dressing table's drawer to pull out some ear rings when she noticed a tiny little box, gift wrapped with a beautiful bow on top of it. There was a little bunny rabbit card on it which said 'For my beautiful little bunny'. 

Dean smiled looking at the gift and opened it. It contained a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings. Dean stared at those and said to herself "These ain't gonna cut it Jay, I am still pissed". She placed the box back inside the drawer and pulled out different earrings and got ready for the party.

She went downstairs and the doorbell rang. The first guest was thirty minutes early. She opened the door and a huge teddy was shoved at her face. She placed it down as Cas screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN". She laughed and invited him in.

He helped her unpack the cake and place it on the table. He helped her get everything ready for the party.

*********************************************

The guests arrived at 7:30 pm and Dean was showered with presents and chocolates and cakes. Her birthday was a blast and everybody had loads of fun. 

Later that night a few boys got hold of Jared's whiskey and all of them decided to get drunk. Dean has never even tasted beer, but peer pressure was something she was too young to deny.

After drinking, everybody left except Cas. He wanted to help Dean clean up, but Dean was already passed out on the couch. Cas had around six shots of whiskey and was still standing straight but Dean is such a lightweight, just one shot and she was out cold. 

Cas picked Dean up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom, he laid her on the bed and watched her sleep for a few moments. Then he leaned closer to her face and kissed her lips passionately, after a while he pulled away saying "I love you Dean". Then he left.

*********************************************

Jared rushed home as soon as VanCon was over, he didn't stay for the after party. He told Clif that he wasn't feeling well so Clif drove him home.

*********************************************

He entered his mansion and noticed that the party was over. The house was filthy, and it smelled of whiskey. First thought that came into Jared's mind was that _Is Dean drunk?_

He rushed to Dean's room and saw her sleeping on the bed.

He slowly entered the room and walked closer to the bed.

"Dean?"

_No reply._

He moved even closer and stood next to her bed.

"Dean."

_Still no reply._

He slowly shook her shoulder but she didn't wake up.

Jared's eyes lightened up, he is home alone with his angel and his angel is unconscious. His cock twitched at the thought. 

He looked down towards his bastard and grinned saying "I know right, looks like you are finally getting it". 

He unzipped his fly and his already rock hard bastard jumped out shamelessly. 

He decided to do it properly, so he took off his pants completely, followed by his shirt and undergarments.

He undressed Dean completely as well. 

Now they were both totally naked.

He slowly climbed on the bed and sat between Dean's legs, by spreading them apart. He watched her tiny little pussy, all empty and waiting for him to fill it up.

He smirked at the pussy and said "I know you missed me baby girl, but trust me I am gonna make it up to you. I am gonna fill you up soon" he talked to the hole.

He touched his already leaking cock to her pussy and started rubbing her clit. He did it harder than he has ever done before, today he wasn't afraid of waking her up. She was wet in no time at all.

As soon as Jared felt her warm slick wet his cock, he pulled his cock away. He bended and licked her clit. 

He was already at the edge, he needed to fuck her soon. So he reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of body lotion. He poured a generous amount of lotion on his fingers and pushed one finger inside her asshole and his tongue inside her pussy. He started licking and sucking her delicate little wet cunt, drinking up all her sex juices as he added another finger in her ass.

He felt so greedy, he wanted to fuck her so hard that she won't be able to sit for an entire week. He is sadistic but he isn't heartless, so he is preparing her first.

He almost sucked her dry when he decided she was loose enough to take in his bastard.

He poured another load of lotion on his cock and stroked it a couple of times. Then he lined it up with her pussy and slowly pushed in.

Oh god, she was so fuckin' tight. Her cunt was choking his cock, and squeezing the precum out of it. He entered a few centimetres and tried to pull out, but that slutty cunt wasn't letting him, it was grabbing onto him, like it's begging him to fill her up.

He pushed back in, this time a bit harder.

A few thrusts later he managed to get balls deep inside her, her tight tunnel was wrapped up around his red hot cock, chocking the life out of it and giving him the tremors of ecstasy. 

After a few thrusts, he knew he was on the edge so he pulled out and started stroking his cock vigorously. 

He came all over her thighs and abdomen, painting her beautiful body in his cum.

As much as he wanted to cum inside her, he couldn't. She was not on pills and he wasn't using condoms. 

But he wanted it so bad, he wanted to fill her up with his seed and make her, his own personal pregnant bitch.

But he couldn't, so he just pulled himself up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth, to clean her up, remove the signs of his love.

_The signs of his sin._


	6. Filthy Achievements

Next morning, Dean came downstairs with a sore stomach, completely oblivious to what's wrong.

Jared was sprawled on the couch, watching Supernatural season 6 reruns and gloating over the sexiness of soulless Sam.

Dean sat next to him on the couch. Jared turned towards her and asked "Good morning baby girl, did you like your present?".

She said "You missed my birthday party, stupid earrings ain't gonna cut it". Jared smiled and said "I will give you whatever you want, all you gotta do is order princess". 

Dean's face lightened up and she said "Really? Well I want us to spend the weekend together doing daddy daughter stuff. Can we go to your beach house? We could go swimming, surfing and have fun all day" she said smiling brightly.

Jared just stared at her, he didn't hear anything other than _Spend the weekend together at his beach house._

Only thing on his mind was Dean wearing a string bikini. Maybe the string could come off _accidentally_ and who knows what that might lead to.

He adjusted himself on the couch to hide the tightness of his pants and said calmly "Sure, I would love that. Lets go after breakfast. But first, tell me everything about the party", he asked smiling.

She smiled and said "We had loads of fun, I got so many gifts but we..." she stalled "we drank your whiskey. Look I know I am too young to drink and probably that's why I have a stomach ache". 

Jared made a serious face and said "Damn right you are too young. You are not supposed drink young lady, even if you do you should know when to stop. What if you passed out and somebody took advantage of you?". 

Dean said "I know, I am sorry".

Jared said "I guess I will have to teach you how to drink without passing out, know your limits". Dean smiled brightly and said "Really? You will?" she hugged him and smiled saying "I am gonna go pack my bags".

As she ran upstairs, Jared watched her go. He smirked and thought _Yeah, he is gonna teach her alright._

*********************************************

They reached the beach house, late evening and decided to take a walk on the beach and enjoy beach snacks. 

Dean wore shorts and a white string bikini top and went to the walk with Jared. They went to public part of the beach, not the part which was owned by Jared so that Dean could mingle with the local wildlife.

Jared hated the idea but smiled and followed Dean, wherever she wanted to go.

They went to a sea food garden restaurant and ate tons and tons of crabs and prawns. Jared kinda ordered everything, his only goal was to put Dean in a food coma.

And he was right, after eating Dean had no energy to hit on anybody anymore, she just wanted to go home and sleep.

**********************************************

They reached the beach house and Dean just crashed on the couch, on her stomach. Jared slowly took off his shirt and sat next to her. 

He said "Dean? Go upstairs or you will hurt your back". Dean said sleepily "Don't give a rat's ass Jay, I say screw consciousness" she passed out.

Jared just watched her sleep for a while, then when he noticed her breathing has completely evened out, he slowly glided his hand over her back, from neck to the waistline of her shorts. He rested his hand on her ass and called "Dean?". She didn't reply.

Jared's hand found the knot of her bikini top and he pulled the string. The string dropped on the couch but the cups stayed pressed under Dean's breasts.

He gently turned her over and put her legs on either side of him. He was hypnotized by the sight of her two cream coloured c-cups. The perfect cone shaped deadly drugs were staring pointedly towards the ceiling. 

Jared thought, this is the greatest temptation on his path to Satan. This is the key to his eternity of burning in sinful hell. 

All his bastard's fault, can't live, can't let him live. He was a good guy, nice to everyone, hardworking, friendly, but then his selfish bastard had to betray him and turn him into a paedophile.

He pushed his hand inside his shorts and wrapped his fingers and palm around the red hot son of a bitch. 

With his other hand he very gently pulled down Dean's shorts, not all the way though, just enough. 

Then as usual, he pulled his cock out and touched it at the entrance of her pussy. 

He felt shivers as soon as his red hot cock head touched her warm, smooth pussy, but it didn't satisfy him.

After what he got last night, this wasn't enough. But he couldn't risk anything, Dean was not drunk, just filled with crap food. 

But he needed it so bad, he needed to feel her warm, wet tightness around his bastard. He wanted her cunt to soothe his pain down a bit.

He thought as he rubbed her clit, _Tomorrow he will have it, he will get her drunk and fuck her senseless. He is gonna get his satisfaction, no matter what it takes._

Just the thought of fucking her hard pushed him to the edge and he came all over her clit and folds.

But he didn't feel like cleaning her up, he wanted her to eat his cum. So he dipped his finger and coated it with cum, then he put the finger in her mouth. 

Dean subconsciously shrivelled her nose at the bitter taste and Jared felt a rush of rage.

 _She has to like it. He will make her eat and like it._

He repeated the process again and again and made her swallow all his cum unconsciously.

He felt a sense of pride at his achievement and stared at her almost naked body for a while.

He swirled his thumb over her nipples and gently slapped her breasts. He giggled like a friggin five year old when her tits jiggled.

Then he roughly tied her bikini top and went upstairs to sleep.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	7. Marvellous tunnel

Next morning, they had breakfast and Jared decided to teach her to drink.

She looked adorable when she thought Jared was gonna stop her when she reaches her limits.

Jared thought her innocence was so cute, watching her trustful behaviour was making him hard. 

A few beers later, Dean was out cold. Jared just picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He wanted to do this on his bed so that at least he could have her smell around him, till next time.

He undressed her at light speed and himself too. He couldn't control his libido anymore he needed to feel her virgin tight slut cunt around his red hot aching bastard.

He pulled out lube from his bedside drawer and poured it over her cunt and his fingers. He gently slid a finger inside her pussy and felt the tight heat driving him insane.

One by one he added the fingers and a while later he had four fingers up her slut hole. 

He decided she was loose enough for his cock. So he poured some lube on his cock and thrusted it inside.

Her cunt was holding him tight, and god he missed this warmth so much. He thought how could he stay away from this, even if it was only for two days.

He thrusted in and out of her and realized he was close, he tried to pull out but he couldn't. Her tight cunt was sucking him in, she was begging him to fill her up with his seed. She wanted him to make her, his. 

So he let go and came deep inside her cunt. He thrusted his cum in as deep as it would go in that marvellous tunnel, he stayed buried in her for what felt like an eternity.

He thought about what a huge mistake he made but decided she was just thirteen and it's not like she could get pregnant just by one time. But still to be safe he would give her some pills later.

Dean stayed asleep all day and he fucked her a few times more.

*********************************************

Later that evening she woke up with strange feeling in her stomach. She came downstairs and saw Jared making dinner, she moved towards him holding her stomach and said "Did I drink too much again?" Jared smiled and said "Yup, yup you did".

Dean sighed and sat on the stool saying "Man my tummy hurts like it's been hit by something". Jared said "Happens Dean, when you are new to drinking". Dean nods as Jared places a plate full of chicken cutlets in front of her.

They eat their dinner and then cuddle on the couch, watching movie when Dean says "I don't wanna drink anymore, it's not worth it". 

Jared pursed his lips in anger but pulled her closer to his chest and said like a relieved father "I am glad you decided the right thing". Dean laid her head on his chest and cuddled closer.

*********************************************

Jared couldn't fuck her for days after that, he felt so frustrated. Just warming his cock against her pussy wasn't enough, he needed to feel her wrapped around him.

But things got worse when Dean went on a trip with her classmates. It was a three day trip and it drove Jared insane. 

He spent his days sulking and nights jerking off to her memories. Whenever Genevieve was there, he would fuck her hard into the mattress, wall, floor wherever possible. 

He just pounded into Genevieve, thinking about only his pleasure and came hard biting his lips, to avoid yelling his angel's name. He wanted to scream loud DEANNN but he couldn't. He wanted to take Dean as far away as possible and fuck her all day all night long.

But then it was like God listened to his longing, or maybe it was Lucifer. Well he was thankful to whoever it was.

Dean came back to him and that night she said "I wanna drink". Thankfully Genevieve was out on another event so it was just him and his baby doll.

He said "Sure, lets drink together" he smiled and rushed to get the beer.

Dean took a sip and said "I have something to say to you", Jared asked "What is it?". She looked at him then down then back up at him and said "I fucked Cas".

And just like that Jared's happiness came tumbling down. His angel fucked another, she is not _his_ anymore.

He felt an intense sense of rage in his bloodstream and wanted to kill Cas, he wanted to rip his throat apart. But instead he just smiled and said "Wow finally, I am proud of you".

Dean smiled brightly and hugged him, she said "I knew you would be cool about it, you're the best dad ever. I love you". He hugged her back and said "I love you too".

He asked her "I hope you used protection though", Dean snorted and said "Duh, I am not stupid".

That night he fucked her all night, as hard as he could. He came deep inside her and marked her as his again. No one touches his baby girl, Dean is his.

_Only his._

*********************************************

He didn't bother giving her contraceptive pills next morning, he wanted his babies to be inside her.

**********************************************

Now since Dean started drinking again, he had an open access to her cunt whenever Genevieve was out.

He would do all the kinky stuff with her.

Sometimes he would eat her cunt out till she was dry and then he would spray whipped cream over her pussy and suck her again.

Sometimes he would use chocolate syrup instead of lube and fuck both her holes, then he would feed the chocolaty cum to her and gloat when she would unconsciously lick his fingers clean. He loved it when she didn't make a disgusted face and savoured his juices unconsciously.

The next few days of his life were going perfectly until one day.

Dean was sick, she threw up and Jared assumed she had food poisoning or something.

He called the doctor, Dr. Manners, he was worried sick about his baby girl.

The doctor checked her twice and looked worried when Jared asked "What is it?".

The doctor gently directed him outside the door and said "Mr. Padalecki, I think... I think your daughter is pregnant".


	8. Unbelievable Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is a bit short. I will post more soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read twist and shout last night and it devastated me.  
> I couldn't make myself to write anymore, so I am just posting this much.  
> I write more later when I find some inspiration.
> 
> I am gonna go sit in the corner and cry some more. God I am ruined. :'(

Jared was shocked and scared and excited at the same time, he couldn't believe Dean was pregnant. 

Dean was carrying his baby.

_His baby._

*********************************************

After the doctor left Jared went back to Dean room, he was trying to figure out a way to tell Dean about it.

He said "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?", Dean looked up at him and said "Okay, I guess. What did the doctor say?".

Sam pursed his lips and paused for a moment, then he took a long breath and sat next to Dean on the bed and said "Dean you... you are pregnant".

Dean couldn't make sure, she heard right, she asked "What?". Jared didn't say anything, Dean dropped her head on her knees and started whining "Oh god man, I had sex with Cas that one time and we used two condoms, fuckin' two. How could I be pregnant?".

Jared said "Happens Dean, condoms are only ninety eight percent effective". Dean says "God Jay, what am I gonna do now? Mom is gonna kill me if she finds out".

Jared says "She will find out sooner or later, better if you tell her first". Dean sighs "My life's over, and I have to tell Cas as well. God why did I fuck him that night".

**********************************************

Dean calls Genevieve and blows the news over phone, Genevieve panics and rushes home.

Genevieve insisted on getting an abortion but Jared said "Killing a baby is not okay, we should think about other options".

Genevieve asked "You mean adoption?", Jared said "I mean we could raise the baby". Genevieve's eyes opened wide and she yelled "Are you insane, I am not letting my thirteen years old daughter be a mother". Jared said "It'll be fine Genevieve, I will give the baby my name, I will adopt him".

Genevieve just stared at him for a while and then everything started becoming clear to her, she said "What have you been doing Jay, while I wasn't around?". Jared looked at her confused and asked "What?". 

Genevieve said "Who's baby is that?", Jared shrugged and said "Dean's boyfriend Cas's".

Suddenly Genevieve laughed a maniac laughter and said "uh huh, you think I am stupid, you paedophile". Jared felt like the floor shifted from under his feet hearing that term as Genevieve continued "Wait till I complain, you raped my thirteen years old daughter. Get ready for the divorce" she turned to walk out when Jared caught her wrist and threw her on the couch.

He said "You will not do any such thing. If you complain or file a divorce, you will go back to being a cheap low budget actress. No more high profile lifestyle for you. I know you are not that stupid, so Genevieve what is it gonna be? Have the queen like lifestyle you have now or be a broke unsuccessful actress".

Genevieve just stared at him as he continued "I will pay for your trips, tours as long as you just stay away and pretend this never happened. Let me take care of Dean, she is my daughter now" he said with a shit eating and disturbing grin on his face.

Genevieve couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband wanted to keep her daughter as his personal slut. She felt disgusted.  
 _  
But then she thought if she goes to the police then she will just be a topic of gossip and the high profile reputation that she gained would be ruined. It seemed like a good offer though, and she never really cared for Dean. That bitch always just held her back anyways._

She looked at Jared and said "Fine", picked up her purse and left.

Jared couldn't believe it worked out so easily, his wife just sold her daughter to him.

Dean was out to see Cas and tell him about the pregnancy, Jared couldn't wait for her to come back home.

He wanted pregnant sex.


	9. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was thinking about writing a new story and I want you to give me some suggestions.

Comment your requests and I will try to write my next story based on those.  
I will try to fit in all your requests.

Let me know if you want  
-Dark fic  
-Fluffy drama fic

Do you want  
-Girl Dean  
-Girl Sam  
-Both boys

Do you want  
-Mother son incest  
-Father daughter incest  
-Brother sister incest  
-Unrelated

Do you want  
-Alternate universe  
-Supernatural universe

If you have any other suggestions or ideas then feel free to comment.

If you want porn without plot then you can ask for that too.

Your ideas are always welcome.  
I have a few ideas too but I wanna know what you wanna read so that I could write my next story in that direction.


	10. Billion questions and doubts

Dean told Cas about the pregnancy and the thirteen years old boy freaked out.

He screamed "What the fuck Dean? We used two condoms", Dean said "I know, it failed probably". Cas said "My dad would kill me if he finds out, it's better if you get an abortion as soon as possible before anyone else knows". Dean shrugged and said "Yeah my mom said the same thing". She wanted to keep the baby but she knew it wasn't possible so she didn't say anything.

She returned home.

As she was entering the mansion, she saw Genevieve's car leaving. Her mom was leaving her again, abandoning her when she needs her the most. Her eyes filled with tears.

She couldn't find any emotional support from Cas and now her mom left too. She just wanted someone to hug her and say that everything would be alright.

She entered the hall and saw Jared waiting for her on the couch, he said "Hey Dean, how did it go with Cas?". Dean couldn't control anymore and she started crying.

Jared's heart broke watching her cry and he rushed to her side to hug her. He said "I am sorry baby that you had to go through this, but we will figure it out, together". Dean held him tight, burying her face in his chest and she sobbed.

*********************************************

That night during dinner Jared told her that they will not abort the baby and Jared will adopt it. 

Dean's face lightened up as she heard this, she couldn't believe that Jared would let her keep the baby.

After dinner they cuddled on the couch watching TV when suddenly Dean asked "Why are you so nice to me Jay?". Jared smiled and pulled her closer and said "Because you are my daughter and I know you wanna keep the baby. I just want you to be happy".

Dean nuzzled Jared's neck and hugged him, she said "I love you Jay". Jared said "I love you more baby girl".

_Dean couldn't shrug a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she cuddled with Jared. She couldn't understand why but she didn't feel good when Jared said she is his daughter. She felt like she wants to be more than that, she wants to be everything to Jared._

But she didn't say anything.

Few weeks went by and Dean noticed Jared was very happy, maybe too happy. 

_Why was he happy? He should be worried about Dean's pregnancy. Why did he want to adopt Dean's baby? Why did he adopt Dean? It's not like he is so much in love with Genevieve that he adopted her daughter. Genevieve and Jared barely saw each other, so why is he still here? Why does Jared never looks at other women even though he knows Genevieve only cares about his money?_

Billions of questions crossed Dean's mind as days went by. She didn't wanna think too much but she couldn't help but wonder, what if?

She felt unloved by everyone, her stomach grew bigger and everybody found out about her pregnancy. 

The school wanted to expel Dean because they said she was providing a wrong example by keeping a baby, she was only thirteen years old.

But Jared paid them to shut their mouths so they didn't expel her.

All her friends abandoned her and Cas's dad sent him to military school.

Dean started staying depressed when Jared decided it's better for Dean to be home schooled.

Dean grew bigger and bigger and now she was seven months pregnant.

All this time Jared couldn't get her drunk but Dean stayed so tired that she slept like a drunk baby.

Jared would feed her tons of food and she would pass out. She slept so deep that she wouldn't even realise if the house was on fire.

Jared used the opportunity to play with her pussy and her asshole. Just a little stimulation would set her hormones off and she would be slut wet in moments.

Her slick tasted delicious and Jared couldn't have enough of it, he would spend most of his nights just eating her up. His heaven was between her thighs, her delicious juices would drive him insane as he would suck her dry. Sometimes he would cum untouched just by eating Dean's pussy.

Some nights he would penetrate Dean and fuck her hard while she slept obliviously, he would watch her unconscious face as he fucked in and out of her tiny little pussy. She would cum unconsciously and he would drink her cum. Then he would cum deep inside her and push it as deep as it would go.

He loved her perfectly round belly, some nights he would just put his head on her tummy and feel his son's heartbeat inside his daughter's cunt. Just the thought of his daughter carrying his son would push him over the edge and he would cum untouched.

He loved her pregnant body, he couldn't wait for his son to come out so that Jared could fill Dean up with his babies again.

His perfect little baby maker.

His perfect little fuckhole.


	11. Honey sweetness of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whether you liked it or not.  
> Your suggestions and ideas always welcome.  
> Don't forget to read my next kinky story based on your ideas, I already posted the first chapter. 'You are mine'.
> 
> Thank you for being with me so far. :D

Dean gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and Jared named him Thomas.

He looked just like his mother, beautiful. Jared couldn't get enough of the baby, he took care of the baby.

Jared changed his diapers, stayed up all night and played with him.

Dean's suspicions grew day by day, no one is that nice to someone else's child.

But there was nothing proving her doubts, she suspected Jared got her pregnant but when?

_Did he do it while she was drunk?_

Dean felt chills in her body when she thought about Jared fucking her while she was unconscious. She didn't know whether these chills were of disgust or ecstasy.

**********************************************

One day she sneaked Jared's toothbrush and decided to get a DNA test with her son.

No surprise at all when the results came positive, Thomas is Jared's son.

********************************************

Dean was sitting on the couch, breastfeeding Thomas when Jared came back from shooting. 

Dean wasn't wearing any shirt.

The front clip of her bra was open and both her breasts were exposed. One of the nipples was covered by Thomas's mouth as he sloppily suckled on it, while the other was just hanging there.

Jared's eyes locked on her breasts and his mouth parted a bit, and Dean noticed a drool leaking out of the side of his mouth.

Dean smirked to herself and asked "Hey Jay, how was your day?". Jared's gaze broke and he looked up at her.

As he spoke his eyes continued to trail down towards her completely exposed tits.

He said "um... good... it was good", Dean said "Jay I was hoping, would you help me feed Tom?". Jared looked into her eyes confused, he asked "How?".

Dean smiled and said "just come here", he didn't have to be told twice, he rushed next to Dean and sat on the couch.

Dean said "Just squeeze my breast gently towards his mouth so that he could get more milk".

And Jared's gone, his cock burst at Dean's words and he came in his jeans.

He got up and ran towards his room to clean himself up.

Dean grinned a shit eating grin _Oh she was having so much fun, screwing with Jared._

When Jared came back, Tom was latching on her other breast.

Dean asked "Why did you run away?" pulling her most innocent and clueless face.

Jared trailed off trying to figure out what to say, then he said "um I... I wanted to wash my hands before touching the baby" then he realized he changed clothes too so he said "and my clothes were sweaty so...". 

Dean said "Whatever man, this bad boy is just sucking the life out of me, wanna help him" she said with a smile. 

Jared didn't feel like smiling back, he was too caught up in thinking about how it would feel to help his son with sucking Dean's breasts. 

Maybe they both could latch on to both of her creamy breasts and suck in her juices.

He walked closer and gently cupped her breast on which Tom was feeding.

He squeezed it gently like, checking for ripeness of a melon. 

He felt his cock give an interesting twitch although he came a few minutes back. 

He continued squeezing and milking her, his eyes locked on the place where his son's mouth was locked with her areola.

He wanted to put his finger inside his son's mouth and feel that perky nipple. _He needed it so badly._

Then suddenly Dean whined and pulled Thomas away, she said "He bit me" and pouted. Her abused red nipple now hanging in front of Jay while his hand was still holding her breasts.

She laid Tom on the couch and turned towards Jared, showing her nipple to him. She pouted as she swirled her thumb around her nipple and released a breath. She said "It hurts Jay, look", Jared couldn't help but touch her nipple using his index finger. 

She threw her head back and moaned "Ahh Jay it's so sore", Jared just took the nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled gently. 

She started moaning loudly, pressing her breasts into his hands. 

Jared couldn't control himself anymore and he took both her nipples and started playing with them. 

Dean said "Oh god Jay", and moaned like a wanton whore. Jared felt bold and licked one of her nipples and she screamed "Ahhh more Jay, I need... ah".

Jared covered her areola with his mouth and started suckling gently, feeling slow streams of honey sweet milk pour into his mouth. He suckled more and more like he has been thirsty for years.

Dean moaned and squirmed as Jared swirled and sucked on her nipples. 

Jared was completely hard now and he needed to fuck her. 

His cock was pressing hard against his fly.

He looked at Dean and realized she was looking at him as she panted, she said "I need it Jay, please". 

Jared knew what the slut meant but he asked anyways "What Dean? What do you want me to do?" his lips grazing her nipple and a thin string of milk and spit connected his lips to her nipple as he spoke.

She said "Fuck... Fuck me please". Jared was a sadist but he wasn't heartless so he decided to not screw around and just pulled his cock out.

He pulled Dean's pants down and coated his finger in a mixture of spit and milk from her nipples. He shoved his finger in her pussy, using breast milk as lube and used another hand to kneed her breasts to get out more milk.

He increased his fingers and kept putting breast milk in her cunt. Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He cunt tasted honey sweet as he tongue fucked her, he couldn't get enough of it. Her slick mixed with his spit and her milk was the tastiest thing he has ever had.

His tongue pressed over her G spot a few times and she came screaming "Daddyyy". Jared drank her cum and pulled his tongue out, he coated his cock with breast milk and thrusted it in her pussy.

She moaned and squirmed under him as he fucked her into the couch. She panted and moaned "daddy", "jay" with every thrust. His poundings increased and he came deep inside her honey sweet cunt.

He pushed his seed as deep as it would go as he rode his orgasm.

After a while he pulled out and looked at Dean's fucked out expression, not knowing what to say.

Dean broke the silence and said "Guess we won't tell mom".


	12. Suggestions

Do you guys want this story to continue or are you satisfied with the ending.

I was confused about whether I should end it here or extend it.

You can give me ideas as well about what you want to happen in this story.

Let me know.

The continuation of this story will depend completely on your opinion.


	13. Pretend for each other's sake

Days were going on perfectly, Genevieve was out on a trip and Jared and Dean enjoyed their privacy.

It was like whenever Jared was home, he was hard. He would fuck Dean all night long, and when he couldn't get hard anymore, he would find other things to stuff his daughter's hole with.

Dean loved being a fuck hole for Jared, she loved pretending that she didn't know what Jared did. It kinda turned her on that her daddy fucked her while she was drunk. She didn't wanna ruin her secret pleasure so she decided not to tell Jared that she knows. Also she didn't wanna hurt Jared by blaming him of anything. So she pretended.

For Jared's sake.

The feeling of knowing that her son is her daddy's son was so intense, that whenever Jared wasn't around she would jerk off using these thoughts.

_Oh god when did she turn out to be such a whore, she was a good kid but now all she knows is that she is a slut for daddy's cock._

Sometimes she wondered, how long Jay must have fantasized about her? 

She remembered the stolen touches and the sunscreen incident when she was little.

She remembered, how Jared's hand would rest over her ass a few minutes longer, how his fingers would trace her holes as he applied sunscreen all over her body.

 _Son of a bitch is a fuckin' paedophile._ Thought Dean.

She snorted at the idea but at the same time she realized that Jared never really paid attention to other kids, it was always Dean, just Dean.

Jared was never interested in anybody else, he never even took interest in knowing her mom, they just fucked sometimes. But Dean never saw Jared looking at Genevieve or anyone else.

Whenever they went to a party or any gathering, Dean noticed Jared's eyes always on her. Even if he was kissing Genevieve or flirting with her, his eyes would somehow find Dean.

Dean knew it all along that there was something between them but she never really bothered to notice. She thought maybe it's just her being delusional, maybe Jared just adores her like a daughter.

But when she hit puberty, she started noticing Jared's cheekbones and those biceps. God he is sexy.

Whenever she would be alone at home, she would watch Supernatural reruns and watch Sam and Madison's or Sam and her mom's sex scenes over and over. She couldn't help but jerk off to those scenes. 

But she knew this was wrong, she shouldn't have these kind of thoughts about her daddy. So she decided to distract herself with Cas. She assumed that if she fucked Cas then she might get rid of the stupid crush she has on her father.

But it didn't make her feel any good, even when she was with Cas all she could think about was fucking Jared. 

When Jared proposed to adopt her child, she was dumbstruck. That's when she realized the signs and remembered everything, Jared wanted her too.

_Fuck she is fucking her father, she is her daddy's cock slut, she is her daddy's fuck hole._

_Man she is going to hell._

**********************************************

Genevieve stayed on trips most of the time, but sometimes she needed to come back home as well. 

Jared hated it when she returned but bared with her for a couple of days until she went off to another trip. 

Jared didn't want Dean to know that her mom sold her off to Jared. He didn't want her to feel unloved by her mother so he pretended like their secret affair was actually a secret.

He never fucked Dean whenever Genevieve was around, even though Genevieve didn't give a rat's ass. 

Sometimes at night, when Genevieve was asleep, he would sneak into Dean's room and fuck her senseless. Dean would be so excited knowing that her mom was sleeping in the next room while they were doing the sinful. So Jared didn't say anything and kept pretending.

For Dean's sake.


	14. The Clara Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to write a chapter about their future together, so here it is.

It was when Dean turned eighteen that Jared decided to make her his properly.

He finally made up his mind to divorce Genevieve and marry Dean.

But Genevieve wasn't so keen about this decision. There was no way in hell that she was gonna leave her loaded husband.

But Jared proposed that the alimony will include butt load of money and will cover all her travel expenses, if she just kept her nose out of their life.

Who was Genevieve to deny to such a sweet deal?

Next thing Jared did was officially nullify the adoption, so that Dean wasn't his daughter anymore and now he could legally make Dean his wife.

Of course Dean had no idea about any such thing. He decided to keep it a surprise.

A few days later, he decided to take Dean to their beach house. 

Dean loved it whenever they went there, she had a special kink for sea. She loved it when Jared would take her for a midnight swim and fuck her senseless on the beach. When he would be done, her holes would be filled with cum and sand. And just that feeling would be enough to make her cum.

But this time Jared was planning something more important, he was gonna propose Dean in a decent way.

When they got there, all Dean wanted to do was go to the beach and fuck but Jared got her all dressed up in a beautiful evening gown and took her to the fanciest restaurant Dean has ever seen.

They were eating while Dean was blabbering about how much she wants to finish here quickly and go to the beach. When suddenly the musicians started playing the 'Clara song' from doctor who for Dean. 

Dean's face lightened up, she loved that song. She looked at Jared with a huge smile and asked "What's going on?". When suddenly Jared got into his knees and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. 

He said "My darling Dean, I have loved you for as long as I remember. I have only ever cared about you and now I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?".

Dean couldn't believe this was really happening, was she dreaming? No way in hell she is ever waking up.

She nodded and Jared noticed tears in her eyes, this filled Jared's eyes too. He got up and pulled Dean in for a long and tight hug. After which they pulled away and kissed while everyone else clapped and cheered.

**********************************************

A few days later, they got married. 

They started living officially as husband and wife in their house at Vancouver with their son. 

Now Jared could legally fuck her whenever he wanted. 

Sometimes he would take her to the set and fuck her in the trailer during his break. 

Sometimes she would suck him off in the bathroom, between shots.

He got her pregnant again.

This time he didn't have to adopt the child, it was his son.

They named him Austin and all four of them lived happily ever after.


	15. THANK YOU

Hey guys,  
Thank you so much for 500 kudos.  
It means the world to me that you liked this story.

Enjoy my other stories as well. Lol just saying. ;D

Love you all. <3 :D

~~~Clara~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments.  
> Your opinions are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
